


How Many Dinner Dates does it Take to Fall in Love?

by thebrokenrecorder



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dinner dates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, and a pinch of angst to keep you on your toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenrecorder/pseuds/thebrokenrecorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mac and Dennis, it takes them 3 and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! everyone needs some good ole' macdennis pining over dinner. hope you enjoy!

Mac has never liked dressing up.

That's the only thing he hates about these monthly dinners- the clothing he has to wear.

He hates shoes that pinch at his feet, and shirts that make him feel constricted. He hates the ties that choke you if you tie them too tight. He hates having to look nice in public since it hasn't mattered that much before.

Dress codes are stupid. But he does it for Dennis. Why does he do it for Dennis? Mac doesn't know, but he thinks it's because if he dresses up, Dennis will compliment him on how nice he looks.

He'll compliment him on his tie, even though it's choking him slightly. He'll say: "Mac, that's a decent shirt. Where did you get it?" And Mac will grin and go off on where he got the shirt, how hard it was to find, and how he bargained it off a homeless guy using fake money.

Dennis will chuckle, and Mac will smile knowing that he's one of the few people to make Dennis laugh.

"So bro I was wondering", Dennis pauses.

Mac looks up from his food at Dennis to see his expression has darkened.

"Yeah dude, what is it?" Mac asks, taking a drink of his wine because his mouth has already gone dry.

"I didn't know when would be a good time to say this, but I wanted to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while. "

Mac's heart stops. He doesn't know why it stops, but it does and he feels like he's been waiting to have this conversation for a long time.

"Yeah Dennis what is it?" he makes eye contact with him.

Dennis pauses and breathes in.

"I-"

"Excuse me, gentlemen, how are we enjoying our meal tonight?"

The waiter steps in and all hell breaks loose.

So, things get back to normal.

Dennis curses out the waiter, while Mac repeatedly calls him a "cum-slut" prompting Dennis to get even more frustrated.

"Mac, stop fucking calling him a cum-slut. "

"Well, that's what he is Dennis!"

"Mac," he pauses to sigh, "We are civilized people Mac so insult him in a civilized way."

Mac thought about it for a moment.

"you're a bitch".

Moments later they are escorted out of the restaurant.

They walk to Dennis' car and hop in.

As the adrenaline subsides all that's left is a lingering question. Mac gets the courage to ask it.

"Dennis, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

Dennis looks over at him and sighs.

"It doesn't matter Mac I'll tell you later."

Mac was disappointed, but with different plans and schemes going wrong over the days that passed Mac forgot all about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Dennis visit a french restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, It's a bit longer! thanks for reading! (got to put those high school french lessons into use)

Next month they decided to go to a different restaurant.

It wasn't like Guigino's at all, but Dennis looked it up on Yelp and found out it was apparently the "Second greatest restaurant in Philadelphia".

the restaurant was an authentic french restaurant called "A La Mode" and has really nice deserts.

The one thing that they didn't expect was that when they meant authentic, they meant it. Every waiter at the restaurant only spoke french.

Which turned out to be a very interesting night for them, especially for Dennis. Since Dennis had no fucking idea that Mac was fluent in french.

Look, Dennis didn't think Mac was stupid. He certainly wasn't as stupid as Charlie or Dee. 

But this was certainly unexpected.

"What do you mean you speak French?"

"Dude I speak French," Mac looked tired. "My dad taught me".

Dennis looked at him in disbelief.

"Well fine then if you speak such great french then start up a conversation with our waiter."

And as fate would have it when the waiter showed up to give orders, mac delivered on his bet.

"Pardonnez moi messieurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez à boire"

"Salut monsieur, nous aurons le vin de la maison avec les baguettes", Mac said nonchalantly.

The waiter nodded and walked away as Mac beamed at Dennis. Dennis really didn't need to see him smile, but he didn't comment on it.

"So how does your dad know french, and how come I've never found out about this in the years that I've known you?" Dennis was genuinely astonished, which doesn't happen all that often.

Mac's grin gets bigger as he says, "Well, my dad doesn't he just kept buying me different comic books and movies in french on accident when I was a kid and I learned from reading and listening to it."

he pauses.

"I'm still not that good at speaking it but I can understand it," Mac finishes.

Dennis is still honestly in disbelief and can't understand why. He's feeling a range of emotions he doesn't understand but as long as he suppresses them like he always does he should be okay.

Dennis nods in response and goes back to looking back at the menu, which he can't understand. He doesn't want to hurt his pride by asking Mac for help so he picks something random and takes a sip of his wine.

The waiter comes back shortly asking for their food orders. 

"Oui, Je voudrais que le boeuf bourguignon" Mac states.

The waiter takes down his order as he turns to Dennis expectantly.

"Et vous, monsieur?"

"I would like the boudin noir," Dennis says confidently even though he has no idea what he's just ordered.

Mac translates for him to the waiter, and he takes down his order as he leaves the table.

"Dennis are you sure about your order?"

"what do you mean Mac?" Dennis says in a tight voice. He's beginning to get frustrated.

"well, um, you do know what boudin noir is right?" Mac stutters.

Dennis indeed doesn't know what it means, but he isn't about to admit that to Mac.

"Of course, I know what it means Mac, God do you think I'm an idiot?" Dennis scoffs.

Mac's smile falters and Dennis feels like he's kicked a puppy.

"Dennis I don't think you're an idiot it's just that boudin noir is pretty intense I didn't know you liked dishes like it."

"Well, maybe you don't know me that well," Dennis feels bad as soon as he says it because he knows it isn't true. He hopes that Mac looks at him like he's stupid and they'll be able to tease each other. It will be okay.

Unfortunately, Mac looks away pouting. Now Dennis feels like he's set the puppy on fire.

"Hey, Mac look at me," Dennis says in a calming voice, even though he's internally very frustrated.

Mac doesn't look at him.

Dennis doesn't want to make a scene, especially over a stupid misunderstanding. But he will if he needs to.

The waiter then brings their dishes after a wait that feels like ages. and what awaits is indeed overwhelming.

While Mac gets a dish that looks very appetizing, Dennis's dish is nothing like he expected it to be. It's a little underwhelming if he's being honest. He takes a bite out of it and it's a strong flavor but not unpleasant. He likes it.

"Mac I don't know what you were freaking out about it tastes fine," Dennis says.

Mac looks up and is startled, but starts to laugh.

"What is it now Mac?"

"well, Its just that boudin noir translates to blood pudding. You're eating blood sausage, Dennis" Mac smirks at him.

Dennis spits out the blood sausage. This is even worse than the dog.

Mac laughs even harder and Dennis, although disgusted, is relieved. 

After they pay the bill and leave, they walk down the road to his car.

"Hey, Mac," Dennis says.

"Yeah, Dennis?" Mac looks expecting of something.

"I just wanted to say you're smarter than you seem" 

Mac looks surprised, but also a little bit disappointed for some reason.

"Thanks, Dennis right back at you"

"Thanks, Mac- Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up pretty soon. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry the next chapter is a bit longer. hope you guys keep reading! Thank you!


End file.
